The Prophecy
by zara1819
Summary: i hope you guys like this story, its different with a whole new concept. its interesting and thrilling. enjoy!
1. The Beginning

EDWARDS POV

The clearing was dark, the trees here were too tall to let sunlight in, it was supposed to be broad daylight.

We were hunting in the brazillian rainforest, yeah its the stupidest idea ever, but we had to try out didn't we. The animals were well protected in the dark. We fed and it was time to leave.

When i heard shrieks from somewhere far away... the smell was tempting so tempting it set jasper on the trail Emmet and Carlisle ran behind to stop him...

nothing could stand in the way when jasper was set out to track his hunt... what was more peculiar was there was scent of another vampire not just one but I could smell many.

Alice froze I looked at her and then I understood we ran against time and what just kind of smashed into my very being there...

Black hair, all straight she was small hardly 6, she had a purple dress tattered n torn she was bent at my legs her face hidden downwards, I could read a million emotions all at once, revenge, scared, panic, she was a mess...

She was bent down she didn't even look up it was as if she had accepted her fate and life had now come to an end...

Everyone gathered around Rosalie's eyes widened she step forward to help her up but there came another coven, they were all hunting down a small human child ?

But her scent was just so irritable, I had myself to control jasper had now calmed, the other coven stepped forward 2 males and 2 females, each one paired they were a pack and had their partners close to them, one was a blonde wit red eyes furiously watching over and the other her partner black haired muscular and gruesome looking while the other couple looked Irish with red hair and an abnormal skin tone...

Her scent just stung me, and my throat was burning, and jasper was being controlled.

He was outrageous.

But we controlled i was feeling an awkward feeling of belonging towards her.

She almost looked like she belonged to us.

But she didn't make a move it almost looked like she was dead at my feet.

Carlisle step forward " I guess we're looking at your hunt ?"

The red headed man replied " yes we were just so overwhelmed by her scent we never knew she was a child".

He had a worried sense of feeling in his voice.

It was a relief to know they had understood their mistake but the others were merciless they were bent on having her as dessert .

But the red head managed to get them all away.

I guess he was a man of more experience like myself.

And the girl she still had a her head bent down, scared and petrified, who wouldn't have been..

Rosalie stepped forward and picked up the little girl she looked up the girl and we were all standing at awe at her beauty.


	2. Fitting In

She had black hair all the way down till her waist, black eyes as black as coal and so beautifully molded to an oval shape, her nose perfectly there just fit in her oval long face and blushed cheeks made her look like the most beautiful child I had ever seen.

It was as if she was human child vampire living in all its beauty... but she was very much alive and human

Rosalie didn't take a second to have her in her grip.

All at once she said "let's go back fast to our cottage before someone else scents her".

And within a blink we were all out of the Brazilian forest... reaching home everyone had loads of questions running on their mind, who was she? Why would anyone leave such a beautiful child all alone? Why was she unharmed till now? Was she alone? Did she have someone of her own?

Each mind had a question to ask... Carlisle sat down and Rosalie now had a mother's instinct and kept the girl close as she saw jasper as a threat, Rosalie asked "What's your name sweety? You speak English?"

She looked up and stared at everyone with her wide eyes everyone had smiles to offer her with Esme being the warmest of smiles. She stopped to stare at me and concentrated on me it looked almost like she had known I was reading her, she then looked over to Rosalie and replied,

"Violet".

Violet almost was the color of her now faded looking lavender dress.

Rosalie spoke "do you have a family? "She looked up now almost in tears and relied,

" No, they hunted them down too yesterday night " she was now in tears Rosalie held on to her, she was already her mother and we knew that now she wouldn't let go of her.

Rosalie took her up to her room.

Emmet didn't follow, he sat with us downstairs at the lounge, and I knew Alice now had to speak,

"I saw her in my visions, but somehow it was just vague, it's almost like someone blocked me".

Carlisle now looked confused "let's do some ground work on her, and plus did you people figure out that we weren't able to track her? Different isn't she?"

Everyone nodded, we all agreed she was very unique and something mysterious lingered around her aura.

I could just feel it.

Jasper later apologized for his mistake and Alice took his hand in reflex to let him know that it was alright.

It was very strong of him to even control himself now.

She was a vampires deepest desire.

The very next day we went back to our former lands at the Forks.

Wet place, leaky always perfect climate for us to survive, I always had an attachment to this place.

We joint school like we always did to blend in.

Violet moved in with us.

she was now family and Rosalie was now the mother of her what seemed long lost child, she bonded well with her she was unique.

She called me Eddy and she always brought her mind to a full stop when I tried to read her, she was learning to block me but she wasn't too strong she was 5 and half she also said her birthday was on April 18th which was far away but Alice the new aunt was already in full swing preparing in the middle of December.

we joint forks high school and Rosalie and Emmet opted out of the whole being high school kids as now they were full time parents.

Emmet simply loved her unique smile and though she spoke less she was always occupied with him.

Esme was probably the best grandmother she could ever have.

she was dawned with new dresses every week almost, and no matter what she wore she made it look that she was meant to be the one to wear it.

However jasper kept distance with her once a week he would enquire about her directly speaking to her 2 yrs rolled on and the distance between them reduced she was now growing up into a beautiful individual and Carlisle slowly unlocking and tracing back to her mysterious life.

I had now met Bella Swan I had found love and now she was my other true half...


	3. Secrets

**ROSALIE'S POV**

She's growing up but not a second did she make me feel like I wasn't important to her.

She was a pleasure for me to solve her every small problem I was her world and Emmet also she was ours. She made me the mother I could never be.

And now I had the most beautiful daughter in the entire world.

We home schooled her, she was too precious for the outside world.

With over 20 degrees with us now were obviously more knowledgeable than any Einstein on the block or even him itself.

I laughed to myself at the thought.

It was 23rd of august almost 2 yrs after violet was a part of our family when Carlisle spoke.

He called a meeting and he ordered for violet stay in her room being an obedient child she always listened.

We sat down and he finally broke the silence,

" I'd like to cut this short and make it very easy for you guys to understand what I am about to say. If you could remember in your early days of vampire hood I had once spoken of a prophecy the one that's not been completed since a million years and all the members of the Volturi almost think that now it is a phenomena made up by the ages and the old... does anyone remember it ? I myself had to look it up again!"

My eyes widened was he pointing at Violet ? and he did as he continued,

"now this prophecy is what is called the Immortal leader it was predicted that it would be a girl, " everyone paused and stared and kept silent further on

"so what we hear in this prophecy is that the girl will master some of her abilities even before she turns into a vampire not strong but no harm would or could come onto her as she will be known as the stealer of powers, they haven't really mentioned what it means but from what I predict it's the ability to steal a gifted vampires power and use it against them,"

Edward, Alice and jasper all glancing at each other.

For once I thought Edward thought Bella would be the one but it couldn't be her, that weakling.

But with violet on the doubt I grew insecure.

And he continued " she would be capable and strong enough to control the entire vampire clan and lead a new monarch once born and given to her status a queen, the one she shall mate with has been alive a thousand years in search of her just fulfilling his desires with other vampires and on the move he is said to be not so special but once she would find him, nothing would or could tear them apart, now you would be wondering why am singing you this old prophecy which sounds so fairy-tale type but this prophecy has taken its origin from brazil..."

and now everyone's eyes were on me.

Before I could interrupt he continued again "now what we see is young Violet beautiful, mysteriously protected from so many dangers, and she has tried and to a very small extent but still did block Edward from reading her and saw him in the eye as if she knew what was he was thinking, and jasper not only feels calm now but he's also comfortable with being around her! Which is not possible for him with such a strong scent she could just be threat to him, but she has calmed him down and Alice has never seen a clear vision about violet but violet hasn't predicted anything till now..."

Esme was now holding my hand and trying to calm me down. How could I? It's like he has decided the fate of my little Violet whose just begin to learn life!

It's simply just not possible she's my sweet violet and no one different than just an ordinary child!

But he still continued, "what's more peculiar is that for two years not even the Volturi with all their gifted vampires have even doubted her very existence! Meaning she could also be tracker proof?

we must protect her and keep her away from all that we see a potential threat to her, we are her chosen vampire coven and protect till she's bitten by her true mate."

I said retaliating, "how could you father just lay the whole history of her life in front of her ? what if you are wrong what if all this is just some stupid thing made up like the elders like we used to believe ?"

Esme got up to hold me and all I could do was dry sob hugging her... violet was my life she was our life how could such a huge responsibility laid on such a small thing..

Carlisle said "it's not that were jumping into conclusions let her live her normal life like she has with us and time shall tell us what she is to be..."

That perhaps was the last time we spoke about her destiny and left that thought forever just lingering in thoughts of everybody...


End file.
